shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorptra
Scorptra is the femslash ship between Scorpia and Catra from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Season 1 Scorpia is shown to instantly like Catra by hugging her upon first meeting. The two work together in the Horde to put an end to the rebellion and bring Adora back. Scorpia generally hold Catra in very high regards, believing her to be a smart and capable force captain. Upon finding out that Scorpia is a Princess, Catra convinces Scorpia to take her as her plus one in "Princess Prom". Catra helps Scorpia pick a dress before attending the event together. Season 2 Scorpia's crush on Catra becomes more obvious in season 2. When Catra leaves Scorpia in charge of defending a territory, Scorpia dedicated herself to impress Catra in hopes she'll admit they are best friends, claiming that they're "soulmates bound by the Thread of Fate" and that her wildcat is counting on her. In the episode "White Out" while Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta are at the northern reach trying to find First One tech, Scorpia struggles to ask Catra to hangout outside of work. Scorpia is jealous of Adora, due to the fact that she and Catra have a history together, stating she “can’t compete with that”. Scorpia ends up striking an unlikely friendship with Sea Hawk as they both lament not being taken more seriously by their friends and love interests. Sea Hawk convinces Scorpia to break the First One tech that has infected Adora against Catra's will in order to save her. Catra thanks Scorpia for saving them. Afterwards they share a blanket while retreating back to the Horde. Scorpia told Catra while attempting to rescue her from her cell, "Of course I care! You're Catra! You're my friend. You mean everything to me." Season 3 In the episode, “Once Upon a Time in the Crimson Waste'', Catra is sent to the Crimson Waste to retrive a piece of First Ones tech. Scorpia comes with her, even though Hordak sent Catra out there to clearly die alone. Upon entering a tavern to rest, they discover the Waste is actually habited. The two work together and establish a gang, defeating Tung Lashor, the leader of the second strongest gang in the Crimson Waste. After, Catra says that they make a good team. After Catra and her gang capture Adora, Catra gives a toast to Scorpia. She pulls her aside, says that Hordak will have to take her seriously now. Scorpia suggests they stay in the Waste, because Catra was never happy in the Horde. Catra was tempted to stay in the Waste and rule it together, both of the girls blush, but Catra interrupted it by saying she needs to check on the prisoner. Fanon Scorptra was only a small ship after the first season but gained a bigger following once season 2 made Scorpia's crush more obvious and season 3 expanded on that. Many fanworks center on their appearance at Princess Prom and their interactions in the Crimson Waste. Scorpia's devotion to Catra is sometimes paralleled with Seamista, as Sea Hawk is similarly devoted to Mermista. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Catra/Scorpia tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Scorpia's nickname for Catra is "Wildcat". Navigation